Stage Hazards
Stage Hazards are found on almost all stages from the Battletoads games and much like regular enemies will give players trouble but unlike them they can't be destroyed and must be avoided. Introduced in Battletoads *'Electro-Zap': Serving as obstacles in the Wookie Hole level, Electro Zaps appear as a pair of magnets. As the magnets open up, a lightning spark bounces between them, which the player must avoid. *'Snowball': Used as an attack by the Mr. Frosties, some of these will roll down the Artic Caverns's slopes and become bigger, making it harder to avoid them. *'Ice Spike': Frozen stalactites which will fall down and hit the toads unless they get past them quickly. *'Ball Blade': Large spiked balls which litter the underground pit where Karnath dwells, touching them is lethal to any toad. *'Gasser': An exhaust found on walls which puffs toxic gas at set intervals. *'Sucka': An air vent which will pull any toad nearby and suck them into their spinning blades. *'Big Ball': Rolling balls which come out of holes in the wall and can knock the toads. *'Electro-Gap': Electrified gaps between the platforms on Intruder Excluder which can shock the toads. *'Spike Ball': Spiked balls which bounce around the platforms on the Dark Queen's Tower. Introduced in Battletoads (Game Boy) *'Banshee Blade': Sharp blades which spin around posts, you have to either jump or duck under them. *'Magnetz': A powerful pair of magnets which slam together at regular intervals. *'Electro-Bounce': A laser which bounces between two guns. Introduced in Battletoads in Battlemaniacs *'Burnin' Bridge': Wooden bridges which will burn up as soon as you set foot on them, so you must get past them fast. *'Rockfire': Burning pieces of molten lava which are thrown from the volcanes on Khaos Mountains, they fall at the toads in regular intervals. *'Pointy Log': Pointy pieces of wood inside of the Hollow Tree which will harm the toads if they touch them. *'Fanz': Electric fans which will either push the toads towards the Pointy Logs or pull them. Introduced in Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team *'Dynamite': Pieces of explosive thrown by the Doorman of Doom and Windowman of Doom which detonate fast, they can be picked up and thrown back at them. *'Buzz Disc': Electrified discs which appear during the second vertical shaft of Ropes 'n Roper. They go up and down on the left wall, forcing the player to jump over them. *'Crusha': Mechanical crushers which will fall down and crush any unaware toad or dragon below them. *'Sparkbolt': A bolt of energy which bounces between two guns. *'Electro Barrier': Electric barriers which block the path on conveyor belts, some of those will fire spark rings until they're deactivated. *'Falling Debris': Pieces of junk which will fall over the toads and dragons heads and must be dodged. *'Afterburner': Fiery engines which propel the Ratship's missile, these will burn and toad or dragon caught up in their heat. Introduced in Battletoads (Arcade) *'Iron Ball': Gigantic balls of steel which roll up on the corridors of the Dark Queen's Mansion and crush any unlucky toad on their path. Gallery Snowball.jpg|Snowball IceSpike.jpg|Ice Spike Gasser.jpg|Gasser Sucka.jpg|Sucka BigBall.jpg|Big Ball SpikeBall.jpg|Spike Ball BansheeBlade.jpg|Banshee Blade Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite BuzzDisc.jpg|Buzz Disc Crusha.jpg|Crusha Sparkbolt.jpg|Sparkbolt ElectroBarrier.jpg|Electro Barrier Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner Category:Gameplay